1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor, and more particularly to an origin microadjustment mechanism for a linear motor
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional uniaxial linear motor comprises a stator 10, a mover 11 and a sensing member S fixed on the stator 10, and the sensing member S serves to sense the motion of the mover 11. When the mover 11 is moving on the stator 10, the sensing member S serves as an origin of the displacement of the mover 11, so as to calculate the distance the mover 11 moved on the stator 10. And then with the cooperation of an appropriate program, the mover 11 can be set to reciprocate within a fixed range on the stator 10.
Another conventional gantry linear motor is shown in FIG. 2, at a corresponding position of each of two parallel stators 20 is fixed a sensing member S which serves to sense the motion of the mover 21 moving on the stators 20. In addition, the sensing member S serves as an origin of the displacement of the mover 21, so as to calculate the distance that the mover 21 moved on the stator 10.
However, the fixing methods of the sensing members S of the above-mentioned linear motors have some disadvantages. For example, as far as the uniaxial linear motor is concerned, the sensing member S is fixed on the stator 10 by adhesive, as a result, when the position of the sensing member S needs to be adjusted, the sensing member S has to be removed and then re-fixed by adhesive, it is inconvenient.
In addition, with respect to the conventional gantry linear motor, the sensing members S are fixed on the stators 20 by adhesive separately, so it is difficult to make the sensing members S located correspondingly to each other, and they are likely to be located at the wrong positions. At that time, one of the sensing members S has to be removed and then re-fixed by adhesive, it is hard to assemble.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.